


More Than Gold

by saisailove



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Family Fluff, Fluff, Gen, Just some Stan and Soos father-son fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-22
Updated: 2016-03-22
Packaged: 2018-05-28 11:43:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6327604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saisailove/pseuds/saisailove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Soos always kinda sorta wanted to have that experience, where his mom or dad would measure his height every year with notches on a door frame.</p>
            </blockquote>





	More Than Gold

A little after Soos was hired, he finally got his growth spurt. Soos always kinda sorta wanted to have that experience, where his mom or dad would measure his height every year with notches on a door frame. Since he didn't have a mom or a dad, he'd measure _himself_ , by comparing his height against the displays in the Shack. (Last month he was as tall as the giant glass eye, but this month he’s a little taller than the weird stone calendar!)

Soos didn’t wanna draw on the Shack walls, out of fear that Stan would fire him for it. Despite his best efforts to appear discrete, Stan noticed what Soos was doing a few months after hiring him, and very logically, asked the kid what the heck he was doing. Soos timidly responded, “Oh, u-uh, just, you know, measuring myself…”

“Well, kid, you’re doing it all wrong. Here, lemme grab a pen.”

Stan led Soos to one of the Shack’s door frames, a little ways away from the touristy areas, and measured Soos’ height. Complete with a little black notch on the splintered, worn down, old wood. Soos almost cried.

Stan started measuring Soos a few times a year after that, whenever he noticed that the kid was just a little taller than he was before.

Before either even realized it, Soos passed Stan in height.

“Whoa kid, slow down there, you’re sproutin’ like a weed! Haha, can’t believe you used to be such a shrimp before. Now look at ya, you’re towerin’ over _me_!” Stan laughed, slapping Soos on the back after adding another notch to the well used door frame, lined with _dozens_ of similar little black notches. “Why don’t you grab a little somethin' from the gift shop, free o' charge? To celebrate! Bein’ taller than me ain’t no small feat, after all.”

“You-you really mean it, Mr. Pines?”

”Yeah, now go grab something before I change my mind. Nothing too expensive, of course.”

Soos grabbed a cap that day. A small, brown, nondescript cap from the bargain bin. There was absolutely nothing unique or special about it, and yet Soos held it to his chest as if it were worth more than gold.

“Alright, alright, play times over Soos. Get back to work. Time’s a-wastin’.“

Soos spent most of work that day trying not to cry on his repairs, and restraining himself from randomly hugging customers. He never took the cap off.

Only several years later did he finally switch the cap out for something else. A well worn red fez, complete with a golden design on the front.

He still has the cap.

**Author's Note:**

> Haha, this is also based on a post I made a while back on tumblr, edited so the format fit better as a story. The original post is here (http://saisai-chan.tumblr.com/post/140259286444/two-cute-soos-stan-headcanons-1st-headcanon)
> 
> I just really love the idea of Stan and Soos bonding.


End file.
